Technology
Technology 'Realizer' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The novel never clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *<'Invisible'> A Realizer that is capable of cloaking entire airships. *<'Avoid'> A Realizer that is used to avoid collision between plane and bird, it's usually used to together with . *<'Medical'> A Realizer that is used for medical and recovery purposes as long as the injury is not life threatening. *<'Protect'> A Realizer that used to block enemy attacks eith er automatically or manually by inputting coordinate locations. *<'Ashcroft Beta'> A Realizer that can expand territory. It said that it can expand territories so large that the territories of the entire AST is no match to its size even if they combine their territories. It is possibly derive from the memories of Artemisia B. Ashcroft the same that DEM did with the Ashcroft series. Equipment 'Suits' 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit)' Origami armed 1.jpg 51WhxS1vbiL.jpg Origami_suit_1.PNG A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. 'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. ''' or (Cry Cry Cry) Dal02a.png|Origami using C C C.png| full view Anime02.jpg|Origami using The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a spirit, however, the weapon is unable to pierce through their Astral Dresses. = An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. = A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. = An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. = MA126001 2.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using -Cleave leave-.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using Blastalk destructive power.png| destructive power|linktext= destructive power A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. White Licorice was created as part of a set of two, its counterpart is a red colored version called '. Crimson Licorice is much like its counterpart, it has been observed using the same equipment and the user seems to suffer from the same drawbacks. The DW-029, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 '' :*A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms. Can be used for binding. *2 '' :*A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. this weapon laser fire power can easily destroy normal Realizer. *8 '' ' Bander640px-BAnddroid.png Bandersnatch optical sensoric eye.png Group of -Bandersnatch-.png A humanoid doll or robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. = A pair of laser knuckles; designed for close-combat. = A 10.5cm laser gun. = A micro-missile pod. = A laser edge built-in single element cutter. = A Mechanical Clamp and Mana Gun hybrid. = A large laser blade. = A spear that can also be use as a cannon. Part of Ellen's CR-Unit along with . = A special weapon that is only accessible to the CR-Unit . It has strong magic and has a unique feature of becoming a melee type weapon and a long range type . Vehicles, Ships, and/or Aircraft <Fraxinus>' Ratatoskr's airship and command center. Although the ship and its crew normally support Shido without taking direct action, it can also take part in active combat as well. The Fraxinus is equipped with several types of realizers, giving the ship a wide variety of capabilities. These include offensive weapons, defensive shielding, and almost perfect stealth. ' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when DEM tried to capture them. = One of DEM's airships. = One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. '''Others ' A satellite that belonged to DEM and was equipped with Realizers which stored a large number of for security. The original purpose of this satellite were unknown but the decommissioned satellite was used as an orbital weapon during a DEM conspiracy, sending itself through Earth's atmosphere like a meteorite in the attempt to kill off Mr. Wescott. Trivia *The majority of the AST’s equipment is created by DEM's industry. **The same could probably be said for the SSS. *Origami used to snipe Tohka but accidentally shot Shido instead. **So far in Date A Live story , only Origami use this weapon. ** For unknown reason capable had enemerous fire power and destructive power , although in anime as seen only have 7.62×51mm bullet. * Only few people can use due to this weapon had a high risk factor. **Explained by Ryouko Kusakabe as crazy deadly weapon. ** Origami stole from Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF) bunker room without permission(illegaly). * AST team commonly use '''Combat Wiring Suit '''and 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) 'for effectiveness. * So far in Date A Live story , only a few people had Special '''Combat Wiring Suit '''and 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit). * Only two Airship appear in Date A Live anime series , Fraxinus and Arbatel. Category:Terminology Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Ast Category:Dem Category:Sss Category:Ratatoskr